gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Batorhos
Welcome to my talk page! If you need any assistance, don't hesitate to ask me! I am always glad to help a fellow user. But you must understand, that I cannot always be there to help. If I don't reply soon enough, or I say no (and I only say no if there is not way), then please ask another one of our skilled admins. Until our next meeting, fair winds! Hello. You can move "A Letter to Spain" to MY blog, since I made the page. THANKS! 04:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Either you move it, or an Admin does. Yo uare in NO authority to move ot to YOUR blog. So I'd suggest you move it before things get ugly. 04:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I KNOW I have authority over you IN THIS matter, you have nO authority over osmething you did NOT create. You have no power or rights to even touch or even BREATE on that page. It can be classified as thievery. SO, you wann try again? Thanks Thank you for the birthday wish! I saw the message about Samuel. His excuse is that he is a debater. He will fight with anybody and everybody that comments on his page. I didn't do anything because Sam is already banned. I know that he will complain in game but he deserves it. He didn't follow the rules about roleplaying with that Letter to Spain page. Thank you for helping out by moving the page to a blog. -- 16:58, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter #I havent sent or published it yet #The header is public on the wiki css so I assmue anyone can use it Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 16:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) admin Please reply with suggetions for your admin positon--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) great--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) My Sig Hi Jerry, I want to apologize for hating you. I have 2 requests: #Could I meet you again? Cortola, The Hidden Bar in Padres (Skull's Thunder). 2. I'm having sig problems my sig is ''Edgar''0 for some reason there is a 0 in it and whenever I try to remove a zero the whole thing falls apart. Could you fix the coding? The coding for my sig can be found here. I also have a copy of the code here: ''Edgar'' Tell me what you can do man! ''Edgar''0 Can't, I'm doing summer math work.... why do they have summer work? Does VACATION mean anything to them? John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Circle of Ossus Hello, , You are currently a member of the Circle of Ossus. However, do to the choice of the page's creator, the Circle of Ossus has become no longer a fan-fic group, but an entity that holds place in the New World, as well as a main part of Into The Lion's Den. Do you wish to become an imaginary member of the group, or just leave in it's entirety? Note that this group is considered "evil". John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Ok I'll look into it now that I'm back from my Dad's house.--''Shade'' 14:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Stop deleting Stone fo Jas, RuneScape doesn't have a copyright on it, I asked them personally. if you do it again, I will contact an Admin about you. I didn't insult you, and you no other Admin seemed to have a problem with the page. It's only you, and you're doing it on purpose, don't deny it. And if it's not copywrighted, I have every right to use it, so try again. I can just keep making the page. Dude, I don't know what happened to you. (BTW, it's RuneScape) We used to be good friends, then you just kinda died on the inside. You don't need to put a disclaimer if there's no comywright on it.